Now I Know
by Salem-Angelus
Summary: My First fic. Summary Within. Please read and review :)
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: "Now I Know."  
  
AUTHOR: Salem  
  
EMAIL: Salem_Angelus@hotmail.com  
  
FEEDBACK: Would be lovely.  
  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: This site or ask  
  
SUMMARY: When Angel never leaves to go to L.A and stays with Buffy, his L.A life follows him to Sunnydale. Angel must confront the oracles and make the hardest decision of his un-life.  
  
CONTENT/WARNINGS: Buffy/Angel, Some Violence  
  
SPOILERS: Graduation P1 & 2, Angel Season 1 "IWRU"  
  
RATING: 15 (PG-14 for the American readers) It's what you would see on the show.  
  
Disclaimer: Evil Joss Whedon owns them.grrrr  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Buffy opened her eyes. She let out a short sigh as she turned over in what she thought was her bed. The back of a semi naked man lay faced away from her as she turned over. The bird like tattoo visible on the right shoulder of the figure, immediately told her who this man was. As she snuggled up to him and put her arm around his waist, he stirred. She lay with her head close to his.. so close he could feel her breath when she breathed. Buffy thought he was asleep but as she loosened her comforting grip around his waist, he grabbed her hand in an attempt to keep her warm hands close to his cooler body. She obeyed his command and gently replaced her hand, this time connecting hers with his. Buffy smiled to herself and fell back to sleep.  
  
Again, as if it had been a dream, Buffy awoke in a strange bed. She smiled to herself and turned over again, as like before. Again she was greeted by the half naked figure but this time it was his face. She lifted her hand a run it down the sleeping face. The closed eyes of the figure flickered, as though they were about to open, but never. Buffy leaned forward to the figure.  
  
"Angel?", she called softly from the almost total darkness. If he didn't stir she wouldn't wake him, after all it was his bedtime.  
  
"Angel?", she repeated, this time a positive response came.  
  
"Huh...wuh.Buffy?" a worried call came from the awoken Vampire as he lay.  
  
"Buffy, what's up.are you o.." Her finger placed on his lips hushed his worried question.  
  
Buffy leant forward and tenderly kissed Angel on the lips with a reluctance to break it off. As she did, he smiled.  
  
"Your fine", he joked and lay back down beside her.  
  
"What time is it?" Buffy asked  
  
"Erm.I don't know.are you going?" he asked.  
  
Buffy looked outside and realised it was sunrise. She knew it was the summer break and that she didn't have to go to school anymore, not til college. She just wanted to stay here forever.forever in Angel's arms. As Buffy lay on the chest of her lover, his still heart seemed to beat for Buffy. Hers always stopped when she saw him.it always skipped a beat. Being in love had never crossed Buffy's mind when she moved to Sunnydale 3 years before but now here she was, lying with her one and only love in his mansion, the most romantic place ever in her eyes.  
  
Buffy woke again.didn't know if she had fallen asleep again or not but this time when she turned over, Angel was gone. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, clearing it from her face. She looked to the doors. sun was still up, couldn't have gone out that way. Suddenly, in an unexpected flash back, she remembered Angel standing on the hill above Sunnydale.(she shuddered).wanting to be strong. She swung her legs off the bed and grabbed the nearest thing she could find.Angel's shirt. As she slid both arms in she realised. "If I have his shirt, where is he? And what is he wearing?" she smiled as she thought that! She walked around the mansion, not calling but listening.nothing. She went outside, saw no one and went round the mansions edging. As Buffy hurried around the west side and back into the mansion she saw Angel. There he was sitting by the fireplace, not lit of course, but it was so poetic. He was reading and as he heard Buffy enter hurriedly, he stood up, dropping his book and loosing his page.  
  
"Buffy.what's wrong?" He ran at Buffy and held her softly by arms and crouched to look into her eyes.  
  
Buffy couldn't say a thing and just shook her head in a fit of tears and hugged Angel. He gladly hugged Buffy against his naked torso stroking her hair and catching her tears on his chest. Pulling her from his chest and gently using the back of his hand to wipe her tears, he repeated his question.  
  
"So.are you gonna tell me why your crying?" His smile reassured her that he was not going to run in the sun and never see or kiss her again. He dragged her towards the marble bench in front of the fire and sat her down. His arm securely locked around her told her he was not leaving.  
  
"I.I was afraid you left me.or was gonna"  
  
He chuckled to himself "I told you.you and me are forever. No one can ever get in our way"  
  
Meanwhile, under the post office in L.A.  
  
"Look at them. Young and old, evil and good, and she wish he was human!"  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
" Well, they say it can work"  
  
"Could it?"  
  
"Lets see shall we?"  
  
Back to the Mansion.  
  
Now dressed, in their own clothes, Buffy and Angel were lying on Angel's bed. Buffy lifted Angel's hand and gently fiddled with his fingers, interlocking his with hers and then she thought.  
  
"Oh, Angel, I forgot. I have something for you" She sat up off the bed and walked to her rucksack. Unzipping the top zip and taking out a black box, no bigger than a business card and sat back on the bed tucking her leg under her. Angel watched her hands as she spoke.  
  
"Angel.I have no real reason for giving you this apart from the fact I love you so much, I want to share what is mine with you" Buffy looked at the box and back at Angel who by this time had sat up and shifted forward towards her. She looked at him and placed her hands over his eyes and glided down, signalling for him to close his eyes.  
  
"And you may not like it, but I think you will and just let me know" Her hands started to shake as she lifted the object out of the box and put it to one side. She lifted his hand and hoping it would fit, slid it onto his middle finger. Angel, still obeying and keeping his eyes closed, brought his hand to meet Buffy's. He could feel her shaking and opened his eyes to see Buffy.  
  
"It a Claddagh ring Angel...What do you think?"  
  
A Speechless Angel touched the silver ring and admired it will an elegance. He looked at Buffy with a tear in his eye.  
  
"Buffy...i...i...love you" The words he'd wanted to say all morning. He couldn't control his feelings and a tear rolled down his cheek. Buffy Learnt forwrd and her forehead leant on his. She cupped her hands around his face and kissed him.  
  
A spark of orange in Angel's eyes indicated something was not right. Buffy cried hesterically as Angel lay helpless on the bed, shaking and shouting her name in agony. A bright yellow light shone on Angel from the cieling and Buffy, not knowing what was wrong, stood from the bed and cried. She placed her hands over her eyes and shouted,  
  
"STOP! STOP! STOP IT!" and fell to the floor  
  
Just then the light stopped, and it fell silent in the mansion. Buffy lifted her head and saw Angel lying on the bed breathing heavily. She cawled to her feet and onto the bed where she saw Angel.  
  
"Buffy.what happened"  
  
"Shhh.don't talk, rest" Buffy put her hand over Angel's forehead and felt he was hot. This was wrong, Angel had no warmth in his body, and he was a vampire. She held his hand, again warm. Buffy could feel Angel was hotting up so she lifted him into a sitting position. She unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and then let him lay back on the bed.  
  
"Buffy.i."Again Buffy stopped his words with her finger.  
  
"Rest" She said and held his hand till he fell asleep.  
  
"He's Resting now.. no I'm fine. Will.I'm fine" Buffy grew annoyed with her best friends caring ness.  
  
"My mom...what does she want? Where was I last night.um.tell her I stayed over yours will ya willow.Thanks. You're my best friend" Buffy broke a smile.  
  
A noise came from the bedroom. Buffy hung up the phone and cautiously approached the red velvet curtains concealing Angel from the sun. As she put out her hand to pull back the curtain.the curtain was pushed open from the other side. The suns rays shone brightly onto the half naked body of the figure before her. Angel looked up and squinted as the rays hit his eyes.  
  
"Angel.?" Buffy look up as Angel looked down. A tear began to run down her cheek. Angel picked up Buffy's hand and placing it on his chest, breathed deep. Buffy broke down in a fit of tears on the concrete floor. Angel knelt down beside her.  
  
"I'm alive" 


	2. 2

"You say they were orange lights?" Giles sipped his tea as he paced.  
  
"Yah.and Angel's eyes shone bright orange too" Buffy felt Angel's hand grasp hers under the great oak table.  
  
"Hmmmm.." Giles paced then stopped.  
  
"Wait a minute."he rushed to the bookshelf and flicked through a few pages. He took longer than first anticipated and Buffy grew restless.  
  
"Giles!? Waiting Here!" Buffy began to stand up but felt Angel's hand held her.  
  
"Hold on."Giles disappeared behind a bookshelf. Buffy slumped back into Angel as she sat on his lap and sighed deeply.  
  
"Why you?" Buffy indicated at Angel.  
  
"Hey I'm not complaining," He giggled. "I haven't had a heart beat for 244 years.you think I'm going complain!" Buffy smiled.  
  
"Well.things like this always happen to you.that's all."  
  
"I know," Angel cuddled Buffy close to his leather Jacket and put his arms around her.  
  
"I'm just saying.it was mine to start with, that's all Will"  
  
"Well, she was mine" Willow sped forward into the door ahead of Xander, hugging her borrowed Wicca book.  
  
"Ahh, Buffy.and Angel.in the sunlight.ok now I'm confused"  
  
"Buffy.its true!" Willow had that short hesitant breath about her.  
  
"Yah Will it is," Buffy hugged Willow then released, looked and added, "Hey what were you guys fighting over anyway?"  
  
"Yah we could hear you from here," Angel added.  
  
"Ahh well there's a story," Xander stepped forward.  
  
"He stole MY Barbie doll when we were 5.he brought the subject up," Willow chuckled to herself.  
  
"I had to Will.She was mine." Xander pointed to his chest with his two forefingers and learnt forward. "So, where's Giles?"  
  
"Here," A muffled Giles voice came from behind the bookshelf.  
  
Xander looked at Buffy sitting on Angel's lap rapped in his arms.  
  
"Sorry.thought I had it," Giles sighed.  
  
With nothing else to do but wait, Buffy and Angel made their way, in sunlight, to Buffy's house. Her mother was at the gallery where she had worked for so long, and the house was then empty. Everyone seemed to stop and stare as Buffy and Angel walked through the streets of Sunnydale like they were the new people in town. Angel held his head down, not in shame, more embarrassment. He didn't know if it was he people were staring at or Buffy. As they reached the door Buffy unlocked and pushed it open she walking in, placing her keys on the sideboard. She looked around as Angel walked in.  
  
"No invite?" he smiled at his joke.  
  
"Oh sorry", She said sarcastically and pushed him out the door.  
  
"Right now, Angel come in"  
  
Angel looked up from his embarrassed head bow raising an eyebrow as he stared into Buffy's eyes. Buffy smiled and walked over to the doorframe.  
  
"I said come in", She grabbed the sides of his jacket and pulled him in. He wrapped one arm around her whilst the other leant against the frame. As their lips met Buffy exploded inside and Angel just totally forgot he had to breath and broke it off. He looked at a very happy Buffy and then started the kiss again. As they kissed, Angel scooped Buffy up into his arms and kicked close the door. She giggled in his arms. He carried her through the hall and into the lounge, sitting on the sofa. As the kiss again ended Buffy now sat across Angels lap cradled in his arms.  
  
"U know, I have always dreamt this moment," She admitted.  
  
"Really?" He paused. "Me too"  
  
A short recess fell upon them as they just sat on the sofa, holding each other. Finally Angel said, "You know with me being human and all, there's no curse?"  
  
"Oh yeah, it had slipped my mind" Buffy said with a surprised tone in her voice. She knew exactly what no curse meant. She had done ever since the orange lights at the mansion. How long would it take Giles to work it out? How long would Angel be human? Finally after thinking the questions Buffy said,  
  
" So you think this human thing will stick? I mean.do you think this is your.your redemption?"  
  
Angel shrugged, "My redemption. It was a painful one so if it doesn't stick, I don't ever want one". Buffy laughed at his joke. Finally after realising she would have to make a move first, she stood up off the sofa and grabbed Angel's hand.  
  
"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Angel asked as she led him into the hall toward the stairs. She giggled.  
  
"Testing out your redemption" and she led Angel upstairs.  
  
"Buffy? Are you home?" A voiced called from downstairs. Upstairs meanwhile, Buffy sat upright in her bed next to Angel, who was still adjusting to the concept of being awake during the day. The voice called again.  
  
".Buffy? Are you up here?"  
  
As Buffy quickly threw on Angel's shirt and a pair of her training pants, she made her way to the door, which was opened, for her by her mother. Buffy froze.  
  
"Mom.er.I know what this looks like", she turned to look at a sleeping Angel.  
  
"Oh really" her mother joined the convo accompanied by a stern mother look and hands on hips. Buffy expected her toe to start tapping any minute.  
  
"Look, can we talk outside? He's sleeping mom" Buffy began to push her mother out her room.  
  
"Well i can see that honey but why in your bed?" Her voice had become the kinda voice a worried mother has when she is giving her daughter "the talk" about life.  
  
"Mom.it's confusing.and Giles is researching him to see if its permanent" Buffy was stopped short by her mother.  
  
"He's a Demon! Oh God honey.why?" Joyce cupped her face him her hands and turned to the opposite wall in a shameful way.  
  
"No mom.its ok its.."  
  
She stopped dead as the door opened and a naked angel appeared not expecting to see Joyce there. Buffy darted in front of him who by this time had gone red. Gathering what little voice he had left he added... "Hi Mrs Summers" to the convo.  
  
".Its Angel, mom" Buffy Gulped and waited her mothers answer.  
  
"Well yes" she paused "I can see that now Buffy. I'll be down stairs. When you descent Buffy, would you care to join me?" Buffy could see she was angry and nodded.  
  
"Sorry" Angel said to Buffy "I should go, and not just because I can during the day now" Buffy turned, put her hand on his chest and pushed him back into her room. She looked up into his big brown eyes and at his smile. "Stay" she said, I'll sort it out with mom. I'll be right back.don't leave!"  
  
Buffy walked downstairs, still in Angel's shirt and around the corner into the kitchen. Joyce sat with a cup of tea in front of her and stared at a disgraceful looking Buffy.  
  
"So.what's going on Buffy?"  
  
"Mom it's not what you think," Her mom gave her a frown "ok so it is, but its safe"  
  
"Safe! Buffy how is it safe? He's.he's." she stopped and gave Buffy a sort of "you Know" look.  
  
"Mom trust me.I can handle this"  
  
"Yes I know honey but you know what happened last time you...you know"  
  
"What? Had sex. Mom that's not gonna happen again, and do you know why? Because Angel is human"  
  
Buffy stood and looked at her mother who was clearly in shock.  
  
"Human? How?" Joyce squinted her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"We don't know.we don't even know if it is gonna stick" Buffy sounded a bit hesitant about the whole situation.  
  
"Excuse me a moment.we?"  
  
"Yah Giles is researching it as we speak" Buffy indicated towards the door for some strange reason. "Listen, I'm going back upstairs to.to talk with Angel" Buffy pointed a thumb over her shoulder towards the stairs.  
  
"OK, but Buffy " Joyce added. Buffy swung around to look at her mother "please be careful" 


	3. 3

Buffy made her way upstairs and along the hall to the first door on the right, her room. As she quietly opened the door, Angel was lying in bed, asleep, but she noticed his boxers were still on the floor. She giggled to herself as she sat on her side of the bed, slipped off her jogging pants and laying back into bed. Not knowing if Angel was awake she rolled over and put her arm around him. Just lying there holding Angel was enough to tell her he was not going to leave her now, not ever if she could help it. He stirred and rolled over to meet her face to face. At first Buffy was tempted to just roll over and sleep but then she realised just how handsome Angel was. She ran her hand down his face and his eyes flicked open.  
  
"Hey, wassup?" He slowly said as he stretched his arms out and yawned.  
  
"Nothing, I was watching you sleep."  
  
"Oh so your stalking me now" he smiled.  
  
"If I was stalking you Angel would I want to do this" She leant forward planting a passionate kiss on Angel's lips. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer towards him. They Separated.  
  
"Actually" he said, "You probably would". Buffy Giggled. "I did," he added on a serious note. Buffy looked at Angel, looking deep into his eyes. Those brown eyes like liquid chocolate sparkled in the sunlight that beat down on Angel's face. Buffy almost felt her falling for Angel all over again.  
  
"Was the deal with ya mom.should I go? Angel now indicated the window with his thumb.  
  
"No" Buffy said sternly catching his falling hand and placing her hand on the side of his face.  
  
"And anyways, you are human now.you'd fall out the window" She giggled.  
  
"I wouldn't" Angel protested."But I admit, the door is safer now I can feel pain a lot more".  
  
"Right" Buffy said, "and.and.i.still can't believe your human", She sat up on the bed looking at the smile Angel gave her. "Its amazing!"  
  
"Well it feels pretty amazing too. I got this whole new life spread out before me and I don't know what to do first", Buffy gave Angel a serious yet scared look. He recognised her pain.  
  
"But I am never, ever going to leave you" Buffy let out a reassured smile but deep down she still lived with the fear that Angel being human would not be forever. Angel slid his legs out of the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. Buffy did the same but in a mirror image. Each picked up there own clothes and got dressed. Now fully clothed, in there own clothes again, Buffy made her way downstairs followed by Angel hoping her mother was out. As they reached the end of the stairs and began to open the front door Joyce appeared.  
  
"Buffy.so glad your up" she sad to Buffy sarcastically. Angel looked at Buffy as she tuned around to face her mother.  
  
"Mom." she paused. "We were.er." "Just going to see Giles" Angel interrupted. Buffy Nodded. Joyce looked at her little girl. All grown up and not so little anymore. She glanced at Angel who, even though he was human, was still 9 years older than Buffy, technically. Buffy hand her hand buried deep into Angel's.  
  
"What time are you going to be home?" Joyce added with a lump in her throat.  
  
"Well.I was." Buffy looked at Angel, who in return gave her the same "stay with me" eyes.  
  
"I was going to stay over Will's and research" Buffy edged her way out of the door.  
  
"Wait a minute Buffy" her mom called. Buffy stopped and turned around again. Joyce threw Buffy her door keys. "I'm going to L.A on a art trip with the museum tomorrow. I'll be away 'til Monday" Buffy caught the keys as her mother spoke.  
  
"Got it mom.away 'til Monday" Buffy turned and began to walk down the driveway again.  
  
Joyce added, "And Angel" He stopped and looked at Joyce. Buffy doubled the glare towards her mother. "Take care of my little girl tonight won't you. 'til Monday when i get back" Joyce gave him the "now get out of my sight before I change my mind" look. Angel smiled and took Buffy's hand once more.  
  
"Are you sure you shouldn't stay at Willow's tonight, just in case like anything happens at the mansion?" Buffy looked at Angel and placed her hands on the sides of his face, brought her lips close to his and they kissed passionately for a time Buffy felt the world Stop.  
  
"My place it is" He smiled and they walked on to the Mansion.  
  
Holding hands they made their way across the courtyard and up to the red velvet curtain that had kept the sun from Angel when he was a vampire. Angel stopped Buffy by pulling her hand. Buffy Swung around and put her arm up to stop or soften any collisions. As it turned out, she collided with Angel. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity. Buffy's hazel eyes glinted in the sun which Angel had never seen before.  
  
"Wait" he said in the sweetest voice he had. "Lets go out tonight, to the Bronze maybe?" He smiled.  
  
Buffy knew where he was going with this. "Maybe" She smiled back and took Angel by the hand and led him back across the courtyard.  
  
Xander approached the table acting out what could only be described by Buffy and Willow as "the snoopy dance". They giggled to each other.  
  
"Hey" he shouted a little "You two gonna dance tonight?" He still continued to dance at the table edge. Willow shook her head at Xander who turned his attention to Buffy. "No thanks Xand" she shouted "I will when it's slow"  
  
"When what's slow?" Angel returned with some drinks for the girls and gave Buffy hers accompanied by a kiss. "The music" Buffy added "Dance when it's slow?" Angel looked to the dance floor then back at Buffy. He nodded. Buffy could feel he was uneasy about dancing. He always had been. The song ended and Oz made his way down from the stage. "You were great!" Willow shouted excitedly.  
  
"Practised" Said Oz in his cool short phrase answer fashion that everyone, especially Willow, loved. The song began to play slowly. Oz looked at Willow and then led her to the dance floor. Willow glanced over her shoulder and flicked her head towards Angel. He seemed to panic and then finally, "Buffy, would you dance with me?" Buffy left her drink and Xander at the table. Cordelia couldn't make it tonight, he was alone. Everything seemed to slow right down for Angel and Buffy. The Lights dimmed, the shouting stopped and there was a moonlight blue spotlight on Angel and Buffy. Oz and Willow were well into their dance, hugging and making out. No doubt Oz had said one of his one-syllable catch phrases that made Willow tingle inside. Angel held Buffy's hand up close to his chest as they swayed. She could feel his heart beating and if she was quiet, she was sure she could hear it too. She rested her head on Angel's chest followed by his chin on her head. For what seemed forever, Buffy felt the luckiest girl alive. She has often dreamt about Angel becoming human and what they would do, but this was new. Nothing could get in their way now. The only fear that haunted Buffy was the fact that this wasn't for real or permanent.  
  
Dozens of teenagers left the Bronze with Buffy at the ready for the ever- present vamp attacks. Angel held his head and gave a little moan.  
  
"My head.I haven't gotten this drunk in 244 years". Angel had forgot about is younger days and how easy it was for him as Liam to get drunk. Buffy held his hand and aided by her immense Slayer strength, helped him to the courtyard. Angel began to giggle and Buffy realised he was VERY drunk. She hushed him as he began to sing a Dingo's song out loud. "Shhh! Angel, you'll attract vampires.Now hush"  
  
"Oh com'on Buffy.lighten up.we deserve a good time" He closed his mouth and gave her the sexiest look he had ever given her. She had to look away.  
  
"Angel your drunk.I'm getting you home and then going home myself"  
  
Angel's face went serious. He stood up straight and began to look behind Buffy.  
  
"Someone's here.I saw the shadow" He pointed with his finger behind Buffy.  
  
"Yeah Angel, that 'i'm human and scared' routine wont make me stay tonight" Buffy tried to push him towards the red curtain. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"No Buffy. Someone's there" Buffy looked into Angel's pleading eyes. She knew he was right, she could sense it too, but she also felt he was delirious.  
  
"Well, well Angelus. What have you brought me?" A platinum blonde vampire appeared from the shadows surrounded by at least 10 other vamps with knuckle-dusters and metal poles. Angel tried to adjust to the darkness.a skill he had lost along with the demon.  
  
"Spike you don't give up do you? I mean I killed two or was three of your girlfriends and not so much let you live but u ran like a girl" Angel's face grew horrified as the gang all vamped out. He could see this clearly.  
  
"Maybe we should go Buffy," He urged.  
  
"Yes slayer, go by all means, but he stays" Spike indicated a nod at the back of Angel. Another vamp came out of the darkness with a chain and wrapped it around Angel's neck. Five more vamps ran up to Buffy from Spike's gang and stopped her from attempting a rescue. She struggled under the vamps.  
  
"Now now Slayer, wouldn't want me to have him killed would you, 'cos you know I would" Spike laughed at her helpless ness. Buffy could hear Angel loosing consciousness and screamed.  
  
"ANGEL!"  
  
"Its no good Slayer, he can't fight back or even defend you anymore. News travels fast doesn't it?"  
  
Buffy threw Spike and evil. "You are so gonna die Spike"  
  
Spike put his finger to his lips, "Hmm.Now where have I heard that before"  
  
A Scream of pain came from the darkness. A crossbow had staked one of the vamps holding Buffy. Spike looked into the darkness, "Who keeps killing my Bloody henchmen!"  
  
"That would be me now let her go" Giles, Oz, Willow and Xander appeared from the shadows fully armed from head to toe in everything to kill Vampire's imaginable.  
  
"Oh not the bloody Watcher! Kill them!" Spike ordered.  
  
The Vampires ran at them, most of them being vaporised by Willow and her super soaker full of Holy Water. Buffy managed to free herself from the grips of the vamps staking 3 of them whilst Oz got another. Spike nodded to the Vamp with Angel who dragged him off into the darkness. Oz and Xander took up pursuit. A vamp ran at Buffy. He stood in front of her growling and snarling her name.  
  
"I'm going to kill you slayer!" Now it was Buffy's turn. Giles threw her an Axe from his duffel bag and with one spin she decapitated the Vamp. Other vamps looked on and then at Spike.  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Get her!" The vamps turned their attention to Buffy then again looked back to Spike and then backed off into the forest.  
  
"Looks like your buddies are out of here Spike" Buffy twisted the Axe in mid air.  
  
"Yeah and so am I" He turned and ran, jumping down the nearest drain hatch he could find.  
  
"Damn he got away" Giles Shouted.  
  
"Darn, I really wanted to hit him too" Buffy joked.  
  
Oz and Xander came running back and Buffy couldn't help but notice they didn't bring Angel with. She smiled nervously.  
  
"W.w.where's Angel?" Xander looked at Oz then at Buffy.  
  
"We lost erm Buff" A tear rolled down Buffy's cheek, "we Tried" Oz added. Buffy dropped her axe and walked into the forest.  
  
"Buffy, lets not be irrational now.he could be safe Buffy" Giles tried to raise her spirits.  
  
"Yeah Giles, but he could be dead" She continued her zombie style walk into the Forest.  
  
"Buffy.lets not" Willow interrupted, "Giles leave her. She's so pissed any vamp that crosses her path wont live to see their next meal". Oz picked up the Axe Buffy had dropped and the Scooby gang watched as Buffy disappeared into the forest. 


	4. 4

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH" Angel let out a cry of pain. As a human he could feel the pain more.  
  
"Oh Angelus stop it.since when have you hated hot pokers" Spike jabbed it into Angel's side once again.  
  
"Please Spike" He gulped, "I'm not a demon anymore"  
  
"I know. Shame isn't it. This way, it wont take as long for you to die" and he jabbed the poker into Angel's other side. Angel cried in the pain.  
  
Even though the floor had been swept several times already, Willy swept it again just to make sure. It was his security as a snitch. A shadow appeared on the wall in front of him. He looked up and then around. The broom handle covered his cries as it hit the floor.  
  
"Ow! What was that for.what I do?" Willy shuffled back up against the wall grasping his nose. Buffy walked forward and crouched down to his level.  
  
"Now, I don't trust you one bit Willy, but to save yourself severe blood loss you might want to co-operate" He nodded, only too eagerly.  
  
"Anything Slayer.anything. What ya wanna know?" Buffy reached for his shirt edges and lifted him off the ground, pressing him against the wall. He groaned as his back hit the wall.  
  
"Where's Angel!" She shouted angrily.  
  
"My buddy Angel.haven't seen him for a few days. Word has it, he's human" Willy had that nervous nodding twitch.  
  
"I know" Buffy said whilst giving Willy the worst evil ever.  
  
"Where is he?" She repeated.  
  
"I don't know. Like I say, I haven't seen him for days" Willy hunched his shoulders as Buffy loosened her grip on his shirt, bringing him to earth. "I thought he was slayer bait. You know how you two fight" Willy broke a smile to the Slayer who greeted it with a backhand punch. Willy grabbed his nose again.  
  
"I am only gonna ask you one more time Willy, where is Angel?" Buffy pulled a huge knife from her coat and held it to Willy's throat. "Talk" She ordered.  
  
"Ok.ok! I know!" He looked at the knife that was still close to his neck. "Y.you can put that down now," He pointed to the ground with his finger.  
  
"I'd rather not.talk"  
  
"Spike has him.you know, the blonde vam."  
  
"I know Spike, where is he?"  
  
"He's underground, for safety reasons, u know" He twitched, "Under the sewer system near the mansion" Buffy remarked to her self, "Close to home" then focused her attention on Willy, who was still shaking.  
  
"Thanks Willy, you been a great help," she said as she removed the knife and her body weight from him. He placed his hands around his neck, checking for bruises or cuts. He watched Buffy walk out the door until her whole shadow was gone.  
  
"Pleasure" he coughed and picked up his broom and continued to sweep.  
  
  
  
Buffy burst into the library slamming the knife onto the table.  
  
"I know where Angel is, we gotta move now" Giles couldn't take his eye off the knife.  
  
"Where did you get that?" He enquired.  
  
"The weapons cabinet, you try and hide it from me a lot" she added not really noticing the Watchers scolding looks.  
  
"Oh" he gave up the argument. "Do you have a plan?"  
  
"Yeah" She looked proud which was dissed by the watchers glimpse.  
  
"And what may I ask, is your plan?" Giles placed his book on the desk and lent on it. Buffy gave him a serious look. She walked over to the weapons cabinet taking out an axe with freshly sharpened edges.  
  
"I go in, start knocking heads off and walk out with Angel"  
  
"Go Buff!" Xander shouted and cheered from the table. Giles gave him the 'grow up Xander' look.  
  
"W.w.what is something goes wrong Buffy?" Willow looked to Oz for support in her concern.  
  
"She's right Buffy, it could be dangerous" Buffy admired Oz. A guy of very little words yet they had so much meaning.  
  
"Don't worry about me guys, Angel needs me and I'm not going to let him down"  
  
Angel opened his hazed eyes but couldn't see into the darkness. Oh how he wished he still had the demon abilities right now. He was hanging from the wall in chains that he could have easily broke if demon. He was so exhausted and weak he couldn't hold his head up. As it flopped to his chest he could see the blood stains on his shirt and feared the picture beneath. A figure cast a shadow over his body that he could only see on the floor. He didn't lift his head to see, not because of what he might see, but because he was too weak.  
  
"Your up then Angelus I see" the figure said. All Angel could see were the dusted boots the figure wore.  
  
"What do you want from me Spike?" Angel's voice was slow and short of breath. A thin beam of sunlight that was slowly fading shone through a crack in the warehouse door.  
  
"Nearly sunset" Spike acknowledged as he gazed towards the doors. "Then you die" He chuckled.  
  
"Why?" Angel was fading fast so made he speech short. "What do you want?"  
  
"I didn't ask for you to speak" Spike kicked Angel in his stomach. Angel desperately tried to clutch his stomach with the pain, but the chains stopped it. He coughed, and on opening his eyes, saw it was blood he had coughed.  
  
"I just don't like you" Spike said casually. "You have the big brown puppy- dog eyes, that all the girls go for, and your more powerful than any demon I know" He smiled and laughed to himself. "I despise you Angelus. To know that you can get so close to that bloody slayer and not kill her sickens me" Spike clenched his teeth in anger.  
  
"But I'm hu." Spike repeated his kick to Angel's stomach. Angel screamed in pain and a tear rolled down his cheek. He wished Buffy were here.  
  
"I know your bloody human! You think that will save you!?" Spike grew angrier. "I need your blood man, but not as a human, so I'm going to make you a vampire" Spike stood back from Angel and held out his arms to his sides as though about to take off. "And thanks to that son-of-a-bitch Willy, the slayer thinks were are underground. It couldn't get any better" He smiled.  
  
"Oh really Spike" a voice came from the shadows behind him. Spike put his hands on his head covering his face. Angel knew it was Buffy, he could sense her although he couldn't see her.  
  
"The bloody bastard! I'll kill him!" Spike was waving his hands in rage.  
  
"Willy never told me, but the mansion sewers lead to this warehouse.not clever Spike" Buffy grew sarcastic. She saw Angel behind Spike and wanted to run to him. Spike noticed her glance.  
  
"He's nearly dead, might as well move on" Spike tilted his head. "Even if he does survive, you'll be dead anyways" The rage inside Buffy grew the more she saw Angel helpless and heard Spike's words. Buffy couldn't help but notice that there were no other vamps around.  
  
"Say, where are the rest of the uglies anyways?" she looked around then back at Spike.  
  
"They skipped town after your little 'off with his head' routine last night. But I can kill you anyways" He sounded so sure.  
  
"Lets see" All this time Buffy had been sizing up the gap between Angel's head and Spikes. The gap was big and she could easily hit Spike but the axe would fly across the floor if she missed. That would leave only her fighting skills. She could handle it, she had to. For Angel. Buffy launched the axe through the air, aiming it at Spike's neck, but to her anger it missed and skidded across towards the door. Too far away to regain possession. Spike picked up the axe, looked back at her and laughed. "Lost your touch Slayer" He threw his head back in laughter then turned towards her with his back to Angel.  
  
"No Spike, that was purposely done" She tried to cover up her mistake.  
  
"I'd rather fight you without weapons anyways, however, I do like them" Spike vamped out and dropped the axe on the floor. Whilst Buffy and Spike were involved in their duties, trying to kill each other, Angel managed to kick the axe towards Buffy.  
  
"Here!" He tired to shout but it didn't work.  
  
"Now now, no cheating" Spike had intercepted the axe sliding across the floor and threw it behind him, narrowly missing Angel's head. It did however severely dent the chains so much so Angel pulled and they snapped, hitting him in the back as they fell. He hurt all over, Buffy could see that but what became even clearer as she ducked to avoid Spike's head kick was that Giles and the gang were creeping through the door. Willow and Cordy ran to Angel and Giles fitted Oz and Xander with a cross and a bottle of holy water each. Oz and Xander waiting until Spike had his back to them then threw holy water and pressed the crosses against his back. Spike howled in pain and spun around but backed away at the same time. By now Giles had loaded the crossbow and had it pointing towards Spike.  
  
"I suggest you get away from us and stay wherever you go, preferably far away," Giles was not kidding as his voice was low and he seemed to get angrier. Spike put up his hands in defence still vamped out.  
  
"I'm outta here, you're all mad" and he disappeared into the darkness. Buffy ran up to Angel while Willow and Cordelia backed away a little. All the pain Angel felt from the beatings he has taken seemed to disappear as Buffy knelt down and comforted him. He rested his head on her knee.  
  
"Buffy" He swallowed and breathed fast. "I'm.i'm." Buffy stroked his hair gently as she spoke to him.  
  
"Shhh Angel, don't speak. It's ok, I'm here now" His breathing slowed and he began to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Buffy, we should get him home, safe and warm. He'll get cold without his demon defences" Giles reminded her. Oz backed his van into the abandoned garage after Xander and Willow dragged open the doors. Buffy, Giles and Cordy helps lift Angel into the back of the van, as he was too weak to even move or talk. They drove off toward Buffy's place where Angel could rest, safe. 


	5. 5

"Are you sure your be alright? You don't want me to stay?" Willow asked Buffy as her and the gang stood at Buffy's door having helped lift Angel into the bed upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, we can all crash seeing as your mom is outta town 'til Monday" Xander reminded her. Willow nodded. Buffy looked at Giles who was desperate to get back to his place and research some more.  
  
"We can have a research party," Oz suggested looking at Giles.  
  
"Yes, well, Oz and I can go and get some book. It would certainly keep Angel safe and aid the research process" Buffy thought long and hard.  
  
"Ok, I suppose it would help, but I'm upstairs with Angel all the time right?" She gave Giles a desperate look to which he replied with a nod. It wasn't long after the whole gang was in Buffy's house and hard at work. Buffy meanwhile was upstairs, as promised, with Angel. He lay on his back, almost paralysed from the deep wounds he had taken. Buffy and Willow began to wash and dress them in bandages.  
  
"Ah."The anti-septic wash hurt Angel as Buffy bathed them. He reached out his hand though very weak, and took hold on Buffy's hand. The only words he could manage, and not afraid to use them, were "I love you" Buffy wanted to cry. Her lover was dying before her and there was nothing she could do. She continued to bathe his wounds carefully cutting away his shirt from the cuts as she went. Several where deep and one, she was sure by its depth and Angel's breathing, had punctured his lung or diaphragm. Not wanting to hurt Angel any more, her and Willow put Bandages on most of his cuts and burns. Angel groaned at every movement.  
  
"How are we going to explain this to the hospital?" Willow asked. Buffy was sitting next to Angel stroking his hand as though he was in fact in hospital. His eyes opened slightly and looked at her, totally oblivious to Willow's presence.  
  
"Please."He took a deep breath but little seemed to enter his lungs. "Please take me" It was not like Angel to need medical help. Buffy knew something was wrong. She looked a Willow and Willow Nodded. Buffy raced down stairs and into the kitchen where Giles, Oz and Xander were busy reading. Xander saw her first.  
  
"Hey Buff" he paused, "wassup?" Buffy looked at Oz.  
  
"Can you drive Angel to the hospital?" she looked at Giles, "and can you think of a good excuse as to why my boyfriend would have baseball sized, 3 inch cuts all over his torso?"  
  
Giles thought. "No actually. We can think on the way"  
  
Oz started up the van as Buffy and Willow struggled out the front door holding up Angel. Xander rushed to help them and took over Willow's place. She rushed to the front of the van to sit with Oz while Giles held the sliding door open. He saw the wounds all over Angel.  
  
"Lord help him and damn Spike," he muttered.  
  
  
  
"Little help here," Xander shouted at the hospital entrance. Buffy and Giles followed him in holding up an unconscious Angel. Three nurses and two doctors rushed to help.  
  
"What happened?" One asked Buffy as she watched the other staff take Angel through to ICU.  
  
"Miss, what happened?" the doctor repeated. Buffy was shaking as she run her fingers through her hair, clearing her face.  
  
"He, uh.he was.um."  
  
"Attacked" Xander butted in placing an arm around Buffy.  
  
"And his details?" the doctor looked at Xander. "Name, age, allergies?" the doctor prompted.  
  
Angelus, 245, Gypsies Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"His names Angel and he's uh."Xander looked at Buffy.  
  
"27" she said. She remembered talking to Angel about his life before vampires and the undead. "He's 27" she repeated. "Can I see him?" Buffy couldn't be away from her love.  
  
"Not right now, I'll let you know" the doctor sped off down the hall to where they had taken Angel.  
  
Buffy joined Giles and the others in the waiting area, sat on the couch and buried her head in her hands. The room was empty, just like Buffy without Angel.  
  
"Buffy, I'm."  
  
"Don't Giles. Just Don't" She knew what he was going to say.  
  
"He'll be ok, right?" Oz questioned. Giles nodded reluctantly around Buffy.  
  
"It's not your fault Buffy. Stop telling yourself that it is" Willow could tell Buffy was blaming herself. Buffy lifted her head.  
  
"It is Will. If he dies human tonight " she turned towards Giles. "They'd better call up a new slayer" Everyone looked at Buff waiting for Giles to protest but he never. The door opened and a tall dark figure in a white coat came in. Buffy stood up.  
  
"How is he? What's wrong?" Buffy wanted to know everything.  
  
"Well" the doctor began, "he has multiple stab wounds made by a large knife or spiked rod" Railroad spike thought Buffy. "And he has two punctures to his right lung"  
  
"Will he "Buffy gulped, "die?" The doctor looked at Buffy then at Giles who indicated that she could take the truth.  
  
"He has maybe a 45% chance of recovery," the doctor said sadly. "I'm sorry" Buffy broke down in tears on Willow's shoulder. Giles gave the doctor a 'thank you' look and he left the room. Buffy looked at Giles and walked over to him.  
  
"He can't die Giles. I can't loose him again" She broke down in tears on his chest. Giles stroked the back of her head as a father would his daughter.  
  
"He won't die Buffy, he's a warrior" The room fell silent as everyone looked at each other and comforted each other.  
  
He looked so helpless. All Buffy could do was sit and talk to him. He couldn't answer, not through all the wires and tubes he had attached to him. The surgeons had left neat stitches on Angel's body where he had been deeply scolded. They would scar, too bad not to. The rattle of the machine that breathed for Angel right now startled Buffy every time it slowed. So far Buffy had been sitting at Angel's bedside for 2 weeks only leaving to eat and go to the bathroom. She held his hand waiting for a response, but it never came. Buffy had a horrible feeling Angel wasn't going to come out of his coma ever. Willow brought her magazines and newspapers for the outside world. Buffy's mother visited regularly to bring Buffy clothes, often with Xander and Cordy in tow.  
  
".And the endless fight goes on" Buffy read the last line of one of Angel's favourite poems. Still no response, not even an eye flicker. The doctors had suggested to Giles that Angel wouldn't make it and to talk to Buffy about letting him go. Giles decided against this and kept quite about it.  
  
"How is he?" Buffy had walked to reception to meet Willow and Oz. She gave Willow a look that only a best friend would know as 'not good'. Willow looked at Oz and held his hand tighter, so lucky to have him.  
  
"Can we see him?" Oz prompted.  
  
"Yeah sure, he's sleeping right now" As he had been for the last 2 weeks. Buffy preferred to think of it as sleeping rather than an edge of death coma. Soon after Giles arrived.  
  
"No gift?" Joked Buffy weakly. Giles tilted his head with a short smile, noticing Oz and Willow by Angel's bed.  
  
"I.is Angel doing ok?" Giles remembered what the doctors had told him and wondered if Buffy knew yet.  
  
"He's holding out" Buffy looked stronger than a few days ago. "Any luck with researching this thing? The orange lights thing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Actually I did find something," Giles added on a happier note. "Ancient text note something about 'The Powers That Be'" Buffy looked puzzled.  
  
"Powers That Be?" What are they? Did they do this to Angel?"  
  
"Possibly" Giles stuttered. "It is possible yes"  
  
"But.but why? What did he do to them?" Buffy grew angry and started shouting.  
  
"Please Buffy, this is a Hospital!" Giles silently shouted to her. As a librarian, he knew how to silently shout very well. Buffy began to cry and ran her fingers through her hair. Giles explained.  
  
"The text mentions that 'The Powers' have the power to do this but also so do 'The Oracles'. They are 'The Powers' messengers living in our dimension" He paused. "They are in charge of the fate of warriors, like you and Angel for example"  
  
"Then why take a warrior from their cause Giles?" Buffy tried desperately to bleed an answer from her watcher.  
  
"I.I am not sure exactly but."  
  
"Buffy! Giles!" Willow's distressed voice alerted a few nurses as well. "He's waking up Buffy!" Shouted Willow. Buffy and Giles rushed into the room, Buffy almost knocking Oz over getting to Angel's side. She still cried and the tears came faster when Angel's eyes opened. Angel began to cough and a nurse swiftly placed pressure on Angel's chest and removed the tube from his throat. His voice was hoarse,  
  
"Where am I?" He asked looking around, pulling all the monitors off himself. Buffy held his hand and touched his head stroking his hair. As Angel tried to sit up, the pain got too much. He flinched, and looked at his wounds. "How did they get there?" He asked Buffy. His big brown eyes melted Buffy from the inside and all she could do was kiss Angel. The kiss was so good for both of them Angel forgot about the pain, pulling Buffy onto his bed. Willow smiled to Giles who promptly smiled back. Oz placed his arm around Willow as she wept for Buffy. The kiss ended and Buffy smiled at Angel, still in tears.  
  
"I thought I lost you," She wept. Angel smiled at Buffy and pulled her closer to him, close enough to whisper.  
  
"Never" He whispered and kissed her neck.  
  
"I'll be off then" Giles was getting embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah us to, Oz has a gig" Willow was so proud of the Dingoes gigs. Buffy, still laying on her front next to Angel, smiled at Willow for the first time in 2 weeks. Angel watched them go and began to question Buffy. He glanced to his left at the make shift bed the nurses had set up for Buffy.  
  
"Did you.?" He gestured with his head. Buffy nodded and wiped her eyes.  
  
"The whole two weeks, I never left your side" Angel gave Buffy a look of surprise.  
  
"You did that for me?" He began to cry himself. Buffy nodded. Angel hugged Buffy again and never wanted to let go.  
  
"Thank you" He whispered to her and kissed her head as she slept. 


	6. 6

Four weeks had passed since Angel was admitted to Sunnydale General Hospital. Still not fully able to move properly for himself, Angel had relied on Buffy for most of his stay.  
  
"Who did you say patrolled?" Angel asked Buffy as she feed him the last spoonful of Ice cream.  
  
"Giles and Xander" She said placing the bowl on the table next to Angel's bed. Angel finished his mouthful and quietened the convo as a doctor walked in. Buffy stood up to talk with him but held Angel's hand tight.  
  
"Good news Mrs Summers, Your husband can go home today" The doctor smiled, as did Angel.  
  
"Thank you so much" She hugged the doctor and took Angel's hand again, holding it tighter than she could. Once again the doctor smiled and left the room. Buffy turned to Angel.  
  
"Your husband?" He laughed.  
  
"Well, what else did you want to be?" Buffy quizzed Angel. He thought and lifted Buffy's hand, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"How about lover" He gave her a sexy smile. Buffy copied the smile on his face and kissed him.  
  
"So you can go home now Angel" Buffy paused, "To my place, you know, just in case" She tried to be casual.  
  
"Oh wait I can't" Angel stopped as he went to get out of bed. Buffy looked puzzled, "Why?" She asked, scared something else was wrong.  
  
"I'm naked under here," Angel finally revealed, smiling at Buffy.  
  
"Don't mind me," She said back to him. "I don't mind," She laughed.  
  
"No you don't understand Buffy "Angel started, "They cut all my clothes off, and I have none" He said.  
  
"Oh" Buffy thought for a moment. "I'll go to the mansion and get you some then" She said. Angel's hand dropped as she walked away from his bed.  
  
"Don't be long," He said to himself.  
  
"Giles!?" Buffy asked as she walked into the mansion. He turned around.  
  
"Ah.Buffy.I was just.looking at the ceiling" He stepped off of Angel's bed.  
  
"The ceiling? Why?" She looked up.  
  
"The plaster has been burnt, a few weeks old, possibly from the lights" Giles twitched.  
  
"The lights burnt the ceiling?" Buffy questioned. "But they were just lights"  
  
"Ah.your wrong there, I found traces of a resin that I have successfully located to be used in the travel of soul restoration lighting" Buffy looked puzzled and threw a look towards Giles.  
  
"Its from the lights" he said. Buffy looked as though she understood a bit.  
  
"Whoa wait a minute Giles, you said Soul restoration lighting. Wasn't Angel's human side restored?" Giles nodded,  
  
"In a way his soul was, they are" He paused "good lights if you wish" Suddenly Buffy remembered Angel at the hospital without any clothes so walked over to his drawers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Giles.  
  
"Angel has no clothes, have to get him some, he's coming home Giles" Buffy was so excited.  
  
"Home?" Giles said, "Here?"  
  
"No, my place, safer we figured" She said leaving out the part of her plan to pamper Angel till he cried for mercy. It was her fault he was in this mess and she was going to try her hardest to get to the bottom of it all.  
  
The door opened as Buffy was about to turn the key.  
  
"Surprise!" Shouted Xander then seeing Angel hugged him. Angel didn't know what to do and gave Buffy a scared look.  
  
"That's enough Xander" She said, "Angel needs rest not huge guys jumping on him"  
  
"Why not? He's home!" Xander shouted again. "My Buddy's Home!"  
  
"You hate me," Angel said softly.  
  
"Yeah but lets not let that ruin the moment for Buffy pal" Xander whispered to Angel. Angel gave him a 'whatever' look and walked past him only to be hugged by Willow in the living room. This time Angel returned the hug with a whisper  
  
"Thank you for helping Buffy" He whispered to her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey where's mom?" Buffy looked around the corner and then back at Willow.  
  
"Oh, she went to the mall" Oz said "To get.stuff" Willow weakly finished. Buffy looked suspicious.  
  
"So how are you?" Xander was still all over Angel who was now sitting on the couch. Angel threw a pleading look towards Buffy  
  
"That's enough Xand.we get it now" Angel gave her a look of thank you.  
  
"Hungry?" Buffy asked Angel.  
  
"No, thanks, not right now.I'm tired" He looked at Buffy.  
  
"Right" She said and looked back at him.  
  
"I'll be right back" And she went upstairs with Angel.  
  
"That's enough Xand" Xander imitated Buffy's words. Willow and Oz threw him an evil.  
  
"What?" he said surprised.  
  
Angel sat on the bed and flopped back onto the pillows with his eyes closed. Buffy sat on the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Wassup?" she said as she stroked Angel's head. He rolled his head over and smiled at her, taking her hand in his.  
  
"I'm so.tired. I never felt this way before. It's kinda weird," He said gently.  
  
"It's not like having super powers is it?" Angel shook his head gently, yawning in the process.  
  
"I'll let you sleep. If you need me, I'm downstairs with Will" She smiled at him. He kissed her hand and watched her go, shutting the door slowly behind her. Buffy made her way along the landing and down the stairs.  
  
"I need to know who the powers are and where they are living" Buffy said to Giles.  
  
"You have a plan?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"Not exactly" Buffy lost her confidence."I'm just gonna talk with them.maybe hit them a little" She shrugged gently.  
  
"Buffy, that's not the way to go about it. The Powers are." Giles was cut off.  
  
"Dangerous" A handsome Irish voice came from Buffy's kitchen. Everyone looked at the doorway in surprise.  
  
"Is this Sunnydale?" He got no response. "Boy, have I got the wrong people!" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Francis Allen Doyle. Friends call me Doyle" He smiled and nodded at Willow. Oz looked angry.  
  
"What do you want Francis?" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Please, call me Doyle" He said.  
  
"I'm not your friend.talk" Buffy grew serious.  
  
"Oh its not what I want, its what i'm looking for" He said.  
  
"Wh.what are you looking for" Willow stuttered as she always did in 'scary' situations.  
  
"Oh, he's tall, dark, handsome, brooding, goes by the name of Angel. Maybe you know him?" He smirked.  
  
"What do you want with Angel?" Buffy tried to contain her anger although this cocky Irish man was really getting on her nerves.  
  
"Well, its more what I can do for him" He explained. Giles looked at Buffy and saw she was at the end of her tether and so stood up in front of her.  
  
"I suggest you leave," said Giles quietly.  
  
"Not if you want to know who and where the powers are," He laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Sit" Buffy pointed towards the chair next to Oz.  
  
"I'll be right back" Said Buffy.  
  
Doyle walked over to the chair and sat down. He looked Oz up and down.  
  
"Nice shirt" He nodded.  
  
"Thanks man" Oz gestured. 


	7. 7

Buffy knocked on the door to her room. No answer.  
  
"Angel?" She called quietly in case he was asleep. The door opened.  
  
"Buffy what's wrong?" He said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"We got company," She said and they went downstairs.  
  
No one had spoke until Buffy and Angel walked around the corner. Doyle stood up to meet them.  
  
"No way man!" He shouted in anger. Buffy looked at him then Angel.  
  
"What?" She shouted sharply.  
  
"Your human man!" He looked at Angel in disgust waving his hand towards him. "No powers! Oh god!" He sat back down.  
  
"What?!" Buffy still demanded. "What do you mean?!"  
  
Doyle looked up at Angel and Buffy. Giles looked at Doyle.  
  
"What is your problem, you wanted Angel?" Giles said pointing towards Angel. Angel looked from Giles to Doyle.  
  
"This is not good" Doyle said to himself. Buffy walked over to Doyle and grabbed his coat lifting him off the floor.  
  
"What do you want?!" She shouted to him.  
  
"Buffy" Angel tried to calm her down.  
  
"Why did you want Angel?" She continued to shout.  
  
"Buffy" Angel repeated but a bit louder.  
  
"Tell me!" She shook Doyle in mid air.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel shouted. Everyone looked at him surprised including Buffy. She dropped him and Angel walked up to him. Buffy stepped back.  
  
"Hey, thanks man.she was mad!" Doyle laughed which didn't impress Angel. Angel gathered all the strength he had and delivered a right upper cut to Doyle's jaw. Doyle flew over the chair and hit the wall, sliding down it to sit dazed on the floor. Angel turned to look at Giles and the rest of the surprised Scooby Gang.  
  
"All yours" He said to Giles walking past Buffy to the kitchen to get some ice for his hand that was stinging. Buffy followed him.  
  
Doyle held his jaw and then pointed past Giles to the kitchen.  
  
"I.I thought he was human now?" Doyle said surprised. Giles told Doyle the only reason he could think of,  
  
"Buffy" he said.  
  
"No one messes with her" Oz added. Giles helped Doyle up into the chair he had just been hurled over. Buffy and Angel returned and stood leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Why don't you tell us about why you're here" Giles suggested to Doyle. He nodded.  
  
"I get visions of people in trouble and I was sent to help a vampire with a soul.you" He pointed to Angel. "I get to this apartment and no vamp so I track him down, to here" He continued.  
  
"Anything else?" Giles asked.  
  
"He's a demon," Angel said casually. Everyone looked at Doyle.  
  
"There is that" Doyle looked ashamed.  
  
"How.how did you know?" Willow asked Angel. Everyone looked at Angel.  
  
"When I walked down the stairs, he could smell I was human, only a demon can do that" Angel stared at Doyle and everyone followed his glare.  
  
"I'm a Brachen demon" Doyle began, "I wont hurt you" He smiled at Willow after she gave him a scared look.  
  
"What do you know about the Powers?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Nothing! I swear.I thought Angel here could help me out"  
  
"Why me?" Angel asked quietly.  
  
"Because!" Doyle looked around nervously. Everyone stared at him. "Your a warrior!" Angel sarcastically laughed and held Buffy's hand.  
  
"Yeah, well tell the Powers, not any more" He said angrily.  
  
Giles looked at him and then at Buffy. Doyle stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Well, if you can't help me I'll be." He winced in pain and held his head. He shook violently and seemed to loose all control over his body. Angel and Buffy ran up to him and held him up until he slowed his shaking. He finally stopped and then looked at Buffy.  
  
"What?" She said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Trouble.at The Brunze or somewhere.a club" He finished.  
  
"The Bronze!" Shouted Willow. Buffy grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Xander and Oz went with her. Willow and Angel watched them drive down the street in Oz's van before they headed inside.  
  
The van pulled up to the Bronze. It seemed no different from any other night. No panic. No screams. Buffy got out the van.  
  
"Stay here" She said to Oz. He kept the engine running.  
  
"And lock the doors" She shouted through the glass of the window. Xander leant over the back of the seat and locked the door.  
  
Buffy walked up to the doors. The music played loud, it always did. As she walked in, she gripped the stake in her inside coat pocket, just in case. She looked at the stage, nothing. Everyone was dancing and nothing was out of the ordinary. She turned to leave when she noticed something red on the wall by the toilets. She walked up to the wall and touched it. It was warm and watery. Blood. Buffy walked into the toilet slowly, still gripping her stake. She heard the sound of running water and as she got closer to the corner she saw more blood. It was everywhere. The floor, walls, cubicle doors were covered and amidst it all was the body of a young girl. She was lying, her head almost completely severed from her body, in the centre of the floor. Her bag was on the side of the sink as though she has been adjusting her make up or something. Buffy noticed some footprints in the blood. They looked human but was anyone sick enough to do this? No Buffy thought, a vampire was though. She picked up the girls bag and looked for some ID. She found nothing except a note.it read  
  
- "Maybe next time Slayer" Buffy dropped the bag and ran out of the toilets.  
  
"Someone call the police!" She shouted in a hurry and ran out of the Bronze to the van.  
  
"Buffy are you ok?" Xander asked as she hurried to get in and shut the van door.  
  
"Drive!" She shouted to Oz who reversed out of the Bronze alley way much faster than he normally would. They were driving down Revello drive when Xander broke convo.  
  
"Say, what happened back there Buff?"  
  
"Yah, why d'ya bail?" Oz enquired.  
  
"It was.er.nothing major. Just some death" She clenched the piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"You should tell Giles" Xander said, "He gets a kick outta stuff like that" He smiled at her reassuringly. They pulled up Buffy's driveway and got out the van. Oz locked up and they headed for the door. It opened as they got there and was about to knock.  
  
"Angel" Buffy ran into his arms.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Hey looked at Xander and Oz who both hunched their shoulders.  
  
"I found this" She gave him the piece of paper, blood stained and wet from her tears. He read it and then looked at Giles, still comforting Buffy against his chest.  
  
"I'm gonna take her upstairs" Angel said as he walked Buffy through the hall.  
  
"What is it?" Willow asked as Oz sat next to her and held her hand. "Did something happen Oz?" He shook his head. Giles gave her the piece of paper.  
  
"Oh" was all she could think to say.  
  
Angel kicked open Buffy's bedroom door and walked her to the bed. She sat on the bed as he walked over to shut the window. Before he did, he stopped and looked around. Nothing.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked softly as he walked over to the bed. Buffy nodded and wiped her tears.  
  
"It was a shock," She said. "The last threatening note I got was."She stopped and looked at Angel who had already realised what time she was talking about. He felt so ashamed and his heads was down. Buffy reached out her hand and ran it down the side of his face. He looked up with his melting brown eyes.  
  
"It's ok," she told him softly "I forgive you and anyway, you only did that 'cos you loved me.right?" She tried to make a joke.  
  
"This is all my fault" Angel told her, standing up off the bed and walking away from her.  
  
"How is it?" She demanded. "What did you do?" He looked at her crying.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you Buffy" He moved closer to her. She backed away.  
  
"What did you do?" She growled angrily. He turned to the window.  
  
"I.I was hungry" He said. His voice grew smooth and sarcastic.  
  
"Hungry?" She said. "What do you mean.your human now. Angel?" she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He swung around revealing his game face.  
  
"Names Angelus" He smirked. 


	8. 8

"ANGEL!" Buffy screamed as she woke up from her deep sleep. She looked around until she saw Angel standing beside her bed.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" He asked as she flung herself into his arms.  
  
"It was horrible, horrible!" She shook violently out of shock. Angel tried to calm her. He spoke to her gently and rocked her back and forth until finally she drifted off to sleep again. He kissed her forehead and then left the room to join the discussion downstairs.  
  
"She having dreams" He said rushing past Giles to the kitchen.  
  
"Dreams?" Giles asked puzzled as he followed him. Angel grabbed a glass and filled it with water.  
  
"What kind of dreams?" Giles asked Angel. Angel finished his glass and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"About Angelus" He said quietly looking at Giles with a 'please help her' look. "Did you find out who wrote that note?" Angel asked as he rushed past Giles again into the lounge.  
  
"Ah.not exactly" Giles said following Angel. "But we will find out who's doing this Angel" He looked into Angel scared eyes. Angel put am arm on Giles' shoulder.  
  
"Thank you" He said as he picked up his leather jacket and put it on.  
  
"Where are you going?" Willow asked Angel. Angel looked at her then at Doyle.  
  
"Com'on" He urged.  
  
"Where are we going?" Doyle asked.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way" Angel walked to the door pulling Doyle by his jacket.  
  
"Wait!" Willow cried. "What do we tell Buffy?" Everyone looked at Angel. Angel looked up the stairs.  
  
"Hopefully you wont have to" He said lovingly and walked out the door with Doyle in tow.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going? " Doyle asked trying to keep up with Angel who walked faster.  
  
"My place" He said.  
  
"Well, why?" Doyle asked.  
  
"You'll see" He hurriedly walked about the corner entering the mansion courtyard. Doyle stopped dead.  
  
"Wow!" He said. "Is she yours?" He pointed to Angel's car.  
  
"Yeah" he said softly. "Get in" He said to Doyle who wasted no time in doing so.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Doyle asked rubbing his hands together. "Can I drive?" He said like a small child at Christmas.  
  
"To the Oracles" Angel said as the drove out of Sunnydale.  
  
"Whoa!" Doyle said. "The Oracles?! Are you mad man?!" He shouted at Angel. "What do you want with them?"  
  
"An explanation" Said Angel taking the correct turn for the 2 and half hour drive to L.A. Doyle saw the sign.  
  
"How did you know the Powers are in L.A?" Doyle asked looking at Angel. Angel looked dead ahead.  
  
"You" He said.  
  
"Me? I never told you" Doyle protested.  
  
"But you came from L.A after you had a vision about me. And you knew the Powers were dangerous. How would you know that unless someone had warned you? The Oracles" Angel continued his analysis.  
  
"Your good" Doyle joked.  
  
"I know" Angel said seriously.  
  
"The gateway for lost souls" Angel read the Latin over the archway. "Is under the post office?" He looked at Doyle puzzled.  
  
"Makes sense when you think about it. Now the Oracles are finicky and unpredictable, so you ask your question and you get out. Don't dilly dally!" Doyle finished preparing the spell to gain access.  
  
"We beseech access to the knowing ones" He lit the spell and a bright, white light shone out into the passage.  
  
"Your in" He said to Angel as they both put their hands up to protect their eyes from the light.  
  
Angel looked at Doyle and then walked through the light. He looked behind him as the light disappeared leaving a grey brick wall.  
  
"Come before us, lower being" The male Oracle said to Angel. "Well?"  
  
"What's happened to me?" Angel kept an eye on both Oracles.  
  
"It worked then brother. He is no longer a warrior," The female Oracle laughed.  
  
"This is not my redemption?" Angel questioned.  
  
"Your redemption?" the male Oracle chuckled. "Did you save humanity, avert the apocalypse?" Angel looked at the floor.  
  
"I thought the Powers."  
  
"The Powers that Be.what do you know about the Powers? You, lower being, have nothing to question here" The Oracles turned to walk up the corridor they appeared from.  
  
"Yes I do" they stopped dead. How dare this lower being question them? They turned and stared at him with angry eyes.  
  
"The Slayer, what is to happen to her while I am human?" Angel was clear of his intent to protect Buffy however he could.  
  
"Oh, this is a matter of love. It does not concern us" The male Oracles turned away.  
  
"Yes it does" Angel was becoming more confident. "Will she die?" The female Oracle nodded solemnly. Angel looked at the floor with a tear in his eye. He stepped forward.  
  
"Then I ask you to take me back" The Oracles looked surprised.  
  
"It is not our place to grant life and death," The male Oracle said.  
  
"You're asking to be what you were? A Demon with a soul" Angel looked at her, as did her brother.  
  
"I'm no good to you like this. I can't protect her or anyone this way, not as a man" The female Oracle stood, deep in thought.  
  
"It is not our place to indulge the whims of lower beings." The male Oracle started.  
  
"You are wrong," The female said. The male jumped back in surprised. Angel looked up to them with his brown eyes soaked by tears. "This one is willing to sacrifice every drop of human happiness he has ever known or another. He is not a lower being" The male Oracle admitted defeat.  
  
"There is one way, but it is not to be undertaken lightly"  
  
"We swallow these events as though they never happened" The female said.  
  
"Then none of this happened, Buffy and i..."He looked up at them, "What will stop us from doing the exact same thing?"  
  
"You" She said. Angel grew worried. There had got to be a catch, he knew there was. "You alone will carry the memory of these events. Can you carry that burden?" She looked at Angel who, with a tear in his eye, looked to her then the floor. She knew his answer.  
  
Angel and Doyle returned to Sunnydale that same night. Slowly and quietly they entered Buffy's house with the key Giles had given Angel. Angel looked around the corner and saw Willow and Oz together on the couch.  
  
"Upstairs still?" he asked Willow. She nodded. He began to climb the stairs when Willow called out.  
  
"Angel?" He looked at her and she knew something was wrong. "You ok?" She asked.  
  
"Fine" He answered continuing his ascent. Willow looked at Doyle who stood in the doorway. He shrugged and watched Angel go upstairs.  
  
As Angel got closer to Buffy's bedroom he regretted everything he had just done, but it was for her, and he loved her so much. He didn't knock, just walked in slowly, closing the door behind him. He moved as slowly as he could, trying not to disturb her as he slept. He finally got to the chair that sat next to Buffy's bed and sat down. Looking at her he asked himself some questions. Had he done the right thing? How would he live without her, especially for eternity? She stirred under his thought and he knew she could sense him. Buffy's eyes flicked open and she smiled at him, in the way she did.  
  
"Hey" She said happily. Angel knew this wasn't going to be easy. Buffy noticed he was wearing his jacket.  
  
"W...Where are you going?" She grew concerned.  
  
"Nowhere"  
  
"Then why do you have your jacket on?" By this time Buffy had sat up out of bed and Angel knew he had to tell her.  
  
"I.uh.I" Angel rubbed the back of his neck. "I went to see the Oracles. I asked them to change me back" He couldn't look at Buffy. Her eyes streamed with tears.  
  
"What?" She half whispered to him. "You didn't" Angel looked up at her.  
  
"I'm sorry" He tried to comfort her.  
  
"Don't" She put her head down towards the floor, her face in her hands. Angel reached out and put his hand on her face, bringing her up to look at him. "Why?" she asked, till crying. Buffy put her hand on Angel's and closed her eyes. Angel put his other hand up on the other side of Buffy's face and kissed her. When they separated, she opened her eyes. "Why?" She repeated her question. Angel stood up and walked to the window, just as in Buffy's dream. She watched him move towards the window and waited for his words.  
  
"I.It's because, now I know more than ever how much I love you" Angel still faced the window. Buffy got up off the bed and walked over to him. He turned around just as she got there and caught her as she fell into his arms. A tear ran down Angel's face as he held Buffy.  
  
"I wasn't sure I could do it if I woke up with you one more morning" He explained.  
  
"I understand," cried Buffy but her words were muffled. She looked up at Angel. "Now what happens?" She tried to sound strong.  
  
"The Oracles are giving us back the days, turning back the time" He paused to take a deep breath. "And nobody will know but me" Angel tried to swallow a lump in his throat.  
  
"So what.none of this happened" Buffy broke down again. Angel pulled her to his chest again.  
  
"Please Buffy, don't cry. We have to be strong," He himself was crying. They stood in each other's arms for a time Angel would never forget. He knew the Oracles would do it soon so Angel held Buffy and tried to make her say very little.  
  
"I'll always love you Angel," she whispered. 


	9. 9

Angel opened his eyes and saw he was in his bed, his mansion with his love. It was the middle of the night and Angel remembered their tiring hunt. Buffy was lying next to him asleep. He slowly slipped out of bed, as Buffy was a deep sleeper, and he got dressed. Several times he paced back and forth thinking about what had happened, what would happen if all were the same. He couldn't let this happen again, it was too traumatic for both of them. He had to think of Buffy. Carefully he tore a sheet of paper from the back of Buffy's note pad and after getting a pen, made his way to the great fireplace. He sat on the marble edging and wrote. Several minutes passed and Buffy didn't stir. Angel picked up his coat and placed the note on the pillow next to Buffy. Angel looked at Buffy one last time before leaving the Mansion and everything he had ever lived for.  
  
The sun shone through the great velvet curtain onto Buffy's face. She stirred under its warmth until finally she awoke. Stretching her arms to her side she felt the paper brush her hand. Buffy sat up and after realising Angel was gone, unfolded the note hastily.  
  
" Dear Buffy, I couldn't let you suffer as I do now. It would be better for both of us if I left Sunnydale for good. I will go to L.A, I have a feeling I'm wanted there. Please do not come after me, by the time you read this I will be deep underground searching for a place to live. It is nothing you have done it's me. I realise that we cannot be together. It will cause pain or suffering to one or the other of us, and maybe our friends too if I was to stay. I would only make things worse because now I know how much I love you.  
  
My eternal Love.Angel"  
  
  
  
  
  
END (please R&R! :D) 


End file.
